This invention relates generally to data conversion, and more particularly, to converting a number from decimal to binary.
Decimal calculations are becoming more prevalent in today's computers. For example, all financial calculations are inherently decimal calculations. However, most computers operate more efficiently on binary data because the digital circuits are optimized for two-value logic. This causes a need to convert decimal formats to binary formats and vice versa. Currently, look-up tables are utilized to perform conversions from decimal formats to binary formats. Typically, when using a look-up table, the components of the ones digit is added to the tens digit and to the hundreds digit. The use of a look-up table can have negative impact on the speed of the conversion. It would be desirable to be able to perform the conversion from decimal to binary as efficiently as possible in order to provide a high performance computer system.